


Affection

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPF
Genre: Baggins Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always envied Frodo's relationship with Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 22, 2012 for the fictional birthdays of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins.

[](http://photobucket.com)

Frodo has gotten so little rest since they left the rest of The Fellowship that Sam is relieved when he turns to ask him if he’s hungry and sees that Frodo has fallen asleep. It’s sheer exhaustion that’s finally stopped him in his tracks, but whatever the reason, Sam is grateful to see him lying down, his breathing steady and even.

Sam takes the opportunity to rest, too, though he’s determined to stay awake so he can watch out for danger while Frodo is sleeping. To keep his mind active, he thinks about the last happy time he experienced: being in Rivendell. He can still remember the look of pure joy on Frodo’s face when he saw Mister Bilbo again.

Their relationship has always been magical to Sam. He can’t remember a time he’s seen them together where they didn’t hug or touch in some way, and the love they felt for each other was always there on their faces for all to see.

Hamfast Gamgee has never shown his children that kind of affection and has discouraged them from showing it to him. Sam is sure his father loves him and his brother and sisters, but he can’t help wishing The Gaffer was more like Mister Bilbo. He’s trying to imagine his father touching his cheek the way he’s seen Mister Bilbo do to Frodo so many times when he hears Frodo stir. Going to him, Sam asks, “Are you all right, Mister Frodo? Did you have a nightmare?”

Frodo shakes his head. “Not a nightmare, just a dream.”

“What about?” Sam asks.

“I dreamed of seeing Bilbo in Rivendell,” Frodo explains. “When he left Hobbiton, I thought sure I’d never see him again. And now that I’ve left him in Rivendell, I fear the same thing.”

“You’ll see him again,” Sam says with conviction, “just as I’ll see my family.”

“I hope you’re right, Sam.”

Sam hopes so, too, and if they’re lucky enough to return home, he plans to give The Gaffer a big hug. If Sam’s really lucky, he’ll get one in return.


End file.
